War
by onyxAZURE
Summary: Memories broken. Friends lost. All that is left is the pain.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the edited version. Which I am satisfied with compared to the first._

_*Naruto Shippuden and characters belong to Masashi Kishimito*_

**Chapter 1 - Years **

The screams of the war raged on. You could hear men and women, young or old, yelling out the pride of their nations before charging to a momentary victory, or to see their souls dragged out of them with each slash from an array of weapons. The was a number of reasons for those painful screams: Children missing parents, crying over loved ones lost in the ruthless slaughter, the trauma of seeing seas of blood around them, the numerous wounds engraved on one's body, the list could go on forever.

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno was inside her medic tent treating the severely wounded. How long has it been since she's heard sighs of relief? Three years? Two years? She can't remember. Now, each day seemed like a week, a month was a year. Every minute of each sunny or rainy day was filled with war cries and sorrow. The twenty-five year old cringed at the sounds of the on-going war outside the safe tent.<p>

'_Why? How did it come to this?'_

"AAAAARRRRGGHH!" The tortured war victim under the care of her healing hands groaned painfully.

'_Nine years of war and counting…...for how long….?_

Sakura continued her duty with much pride, conviction and focus through the confusing huddles of cries and death wishes. Her emerald eyes shining brightly under the dim light in the tent. The blossom-coloured hair of hers now hung loosely from a ponytail down her back. Cutting it now was out of the question – Who within the nations in such a time would do it for her? Her headband still proudly tied on her head, it held back her fringe baring her large forehead. Though Ino teased her occasionally on good days, they were still rivals and yet good friends, she couldn't be bothered anymore.

'_Naruto…Have you found him yet…..?'_

The last time she saw _him _was a year and a half ago. She still feels strong emotions for the cold and ruthless man, but she still can't forget what he told her years ago: _you're annoying._ It rang in her head like a vivid memory. She still yearned for every bit of the heartless cad for reasons she herself couldn't fathom. It was a mystery, and yet, it was embarrassing. She tried lying countless times. _I HATE HIM!_ was what she wanted to say, but the same thing still remains in her eyes, _I love him_. It disgusted her how weak her will to forget was….

* * *

><p>The blonde man stood tall atop the mountains surrounding Kirigakure. The cool sea breeze filled his nostrils and lungs. The cold burned him sharply, unlike the dark fires of Ametarasu. His sapphire eyes glowed in the blur mist clouds and the whisker-like markings on his cheeks more prominent than ever. His sun-coloured fringe covering the sides of his Konohagakure headband. Naruto Uzumaki stared into the distance lit dimly by the glowing sun across the sea. Day break was approaching and his goal was still far from reached: to find Sasuke Uchiha.<p>

_How much further will you run, Sasuke? Haven't you done enough…..?_

The same questions replayed and rang in his head. His best friend buried in hatred, and the woman of his dreams still yearning for this emotionless bastard. The same triangle of promises and memories circled all their battles and encounters. He bounded off the top of the mountain and off the rough walls of its sides, landing swiftly on the icy, damp ground below.

An old hoarse voice came from the mist-covered wilderness "Naruto-boy! I've received some coordinates on where Sasuke might be!"

Toad Lord Fukasaku hopped out from the mist before the Hokage-wannabe. "Some toads in the area said they saw a man with the Uchiha fan crest passing through the North-East swamp three days ago."

"Take me through it." The faster he found Sasuke, the better. Killer Bee, the Hachibi's jinchuriki, had been captured by Sasuke, successfully, three years before. With eight of the nine bijus captured, all the Nations were overflowed with alarm and the war worsened when unfaithful ninjas gave up hope on the army of the Great Nations and joined Madara's forces. His army grew continuously with each day thanks to Zetsu's goddamned clones and their army was left to dwindle for the next few years. For all he knew, Sasuke had gotten more than better, whereas he felt his strength growing ever-so meagrely. His last meeting with the sadistic killer proved it. How his speed, agility and chakra levels overpowered his, and more importantly, the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan…..

_Damn it, Sasuke…..after all these years and you're still making me the loser…_

**- Chapter 1 End -**


	2. Chapter 2

_OCs were added._

_*Naruto Shippuden and characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto*_

**Chapter 2 – Taka**

His crossed fingers clenched within each other as his elbows rested on the cold table top. His trademark wrath-filled face tensed into a permanent scowl. The thought of those fools not giving up on him, especially that brat who had always been nothing more than obstacle to his cause, Naruto Uzumaki, made the devil-like man cringe with disgust. Madara's orders still in his head_ "Next, capture the nine-tails' jinchuriki, and our goal is complete! Do it swift and fast, you hear me Sasuke?"_ That's right. His ultimate goal was to destroy Konoha. However, thanks to those goddamned asses, he needed more power. _Fuck you Naruto…._He couldn't stand the loser anymore. So why did he have to put up with the little piece of shit? Let alone capture him….

"Sasuke! What are you doing there? You heard Madara! We have to get the Kyuubi, NOW."

Suigetsu Hozuki's distastefully annoying voice echoed through the walls of their base. Samehada hung over his shoulders, growling with dangerously murderous intent. How Sasuke found him? Drunk. At a bar somewhere outside Iwagakure. Pathetic, but he got a lot stronger since seven years ago, thank god, but still not strong enough to get fully accepted by the demonic Shark Skin sword that was now strapped around his back. Jugo walked in calmly and greeted Sasuke with the usual "Good evening". The surviving Uchiha found him at the Storm Cloud Ravine, learning, once more, how to control his killer intent.

Sasuke stood up from his seat and stepped into the dim candle light, bright enough to expose the handsome features on his face. His fringe rested over his coal-black eyes gracefully, His blue-tinged spiky hair still remained the way it was years ago. He looked more mature than before - taller, more muscular and more…..colder.

_Still the ladies' man, I see…._Suigetsu's sarcastic thoughts sounded clearly in his head. He found him annoying in terms of how powerful he was, also, how much attention he got just walking into a room full of bimbotic kunoichis.

"We will get the last jinchuriki, but not now. Madara told us to get him three years ago, when we had more members. The jutsu can't be executed with the number we have now. Capturing him won't be easy, but imprisoning him for a long time is even harder." The clear, cool voice of the avenger commanded over them, and then he thought, _not with that loser trying to drag my ass back to that shit loaded place, it won't be….._

"SASUKE! SASUKE BAS-!"

"ICHINOSE! SHOW SOME RESPECT, WILL YOU!"

_Great, another imbecile…_Madara had made several _wonderful _arrangements to Taka. Fukumaru Ichinose, the loud screeching fool whom he has to put up with, and Sonzai Gamino, the _innocent_ and severely vulnerable kunoichi of Taka.

_What's wrong with kunoichis these days? Can't they shut the hell up? Why did Madara think I needed help from those two? Their just like __them__….._

Sasuke finally spoke up once more, the usual calm icy tone resounded through the cave "Suigetsu, if you're so eagre to find the Kyuubi, we'll track him down first then." Tracking Naruto to keep them shut was the best option right now.

Knowing it was a deliberate order, Suigetsu's rash self recoiled back into its shell, his eyes lowered respectfully, tinted with annoyance. "Hmph….." Sasuke's trademark smirk on his face as he started off into the darkness that overshadowed the inner reaches of the dank lair.

"You just HAD to open your mouth….."The hazel-haired girl piped up.

"Shut up, Sonzai. No one wants to hear you."Fukumaru teased.

The continuation of the couple-like disagreement continued on, filling the empty silence in the shabby cave. Suigetsu sighed as Jugo mutually observed the argument from a corner, reminiscing from when Karin used to fight like that with Suigetsu. He turned to look at the white-haired broad-sword wielder sitting atop the table, eyes cast towards the ground, loneliness seeping through them. It was obvious why.…...

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat on his bed in his badly-lit quarters under the meeting area. He could hear the argument between Sonzai and Fukumaru on who was bigger idiot – The kunoichi, even more weaker than the blossom-haired slut, or the failed bastard who clearly was even denser than the fool back at the crap-ridden land. Being stuck continuously with such people was taking a toll on his cause. Getting rid of the extra load quick would ensure that his vengeance would progress a lot faster. Tired, he flipped over on to his back and rested his head on the thin pillow, thinking. <em>One way or another, I'll slaughter everyone in that village with my own bare hands. For my clan, my parents….for Itachi…..I swear, I will…<em>

With those words of persistent anger in his head, his lids carefully slipped over his onyx and crimson scarred eyes.

**- Chapter 2 End -**


End file.
